


Stay With Me

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Soft!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: With your voice as quiet as can be, you asked, “will you stay with me?”And of course he agreed





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on Tumblr and um I had a lot of fun writing this omg. I love soft fics so much alfhakjgha

There were nights which Arthur could sleep peacefully until morning and then there were nights he could not. Tonight seemed to just but one of those times and he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t unusual for the others of the gang to have restless nights where they stayed up at ungodly hours or drank to forget the memories haunting them. As he laid awake, staring at the top of his tent, a soft whimpering reached his ears. He wondered if he had really heard something or if it was just the dark and the cool still air that tended to play tricks on him.

Then he heard it again, a quiet moan that drifted through his tent that was soon followed by a small frightened cry. Arthur sat up then, remembering that your tent was just behind his. Grabbing his pistol, he hurried out of his tent and around the back, creeping towards the entrance of your tent. If you were in any danger, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

Yet as he slowly peeked inside, he found it was empty save for your form on the ground on your bedding, curled up. You were breathing quickly and small cries left you and he began to assume you had fallen ill.

Arthur carefully stepped over to you and got down on his knees, placing his gun down and using gentle hands to brush your hair away from your face. You were warm, but not in the way of having a fever so he figure you were having bad dreams. “Y/N,” He whispered calmly, his thumb grazing against your cheek.

You jolted awake and took a deep breath, pushing against him as if he were the danger. He hushed you and did his very best to soothe your fears by whispering, “it’s just me. It’s me,” over and over again. When you finally calmed down and your fingers that held his shirt so tightly began to loosen, he pulled you against his chest.

“That’s my girl.” Arthur breathed out, brushing his hand over your hair and his lips against your head. “Are you alright?”

You nodded and buried your face against his chest, holding onto him as if life itself depended on it. Your hands trembled against him and his heart ached, wanting to rid you of the images that plagued your mind. “I’m sorry. Had a nightmare was all.”

He hummed as his fingers trailed down your arm and stopped to take one of your hands in his. “Well, you’re safe now. That’s all it was; just a nightmare.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Your breath was warm even through his shirt and it took everything in him not to just start kissing you. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been so close to you before and now that he was he found it hard to think. Holding you in his arms had his heart racing and he was sure you’d hear it.

He stayed there a moment longer, until there was no noise and he was positive you had fallen asleep. As he went to move, you squeezed his hand and pulled away. A frown pulled his lips but mostly because he was confused. But before he could get any words out you beat him to it.

With your voice as quiet as can be, you asked, “will you stay with me?”

And of course he agreed, thumb grazing your jaw and his lips tugging into a soft smile. You felt safe and protected around him and that was enough to get him to stay. You had laid down and he had meant to just sit there but found himself lying beside you. Immediately you were in his arms once again and Arthur couldn’t calm his wild heart or his warming body.

You gave another soft moan but this time out of comfort, snuggling against his chest as your fingers kneaded into his shirt. His hand rubbed circles into your back, moving up to your shoulder and along your arm, his legs somehow tangled with yours.

Arthur wasn’t sure how long he laid there just listening to the even sounds of your gentle breathing. You were asleep so quickly and now he was alone with his thoughts. He worried the sun would rise and it would be time to wake and that would mean no more of _this_. That wasn’t what he wanted yet, he feared falling asleep, for the inevitable would come sooner than he’d like.

At some point he fell asleep and you were awake before him, still wrapped in his arms. Arthur only knew you weren’t sleeping because your fingers traced designs against his chest and you’d give the softest of sighs. A smile tugged his lips and he didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. But his chest rose as he took a breath and his arm pulled you closer and your body tensed up.

“Arthur?” You whispered quietly, voice almost inaudible.

He hummed short and quick and then turned his head down, peeking an eye open. You stared up at him with tired eyes and a nervous expression. He then remembered that maybe he wasn’t supposed to still be in here and he cleared his throat. “Shit, sorry.”

You frowned and shook your head. “What’re you sorry for? I’m the one that asked you to stay.”

Well, he didn’t really have anything to say to that. Although he still felt guilty, he didn’t make any attempts to move or to remove his arms from around you. “Anymore nightmares?”

“None.” You whispered, smiling now and your fingers curling against his shirt. “I didn’t want to wake you- you were sleeping so well.”

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes again, wanting to stay like this forever. He knew the moment he walked out of this tent he’d be bombarded with questions and that was something he didn’t have time to deal with. Yet he also knew there was no way he’d be able to get away with sleeping all day, especially with you by his side.

You sighed and pressed your forehead against his chest and his hand went to your back, sliding up and down slightly in a gentle motion. “Thank you, Arthur.” You spoke sleepily and he smiled at that, as if your thoughts were in sync with his own.

“Anytime, darlin’.”  


**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will start writing longer fics I'm so sorry y'all they shouldn't be this short ugh.


End file.
